


Mi sueño

by LittleOwl, mekare_nuance



Series: Sueños [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOwl/pseuds/LittleOwl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare_nuance/pseuds/mekare_nuance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek siempre había deseado jugar en la NBA, pero un accidente le arrebató todo. ¿Puede un sueño cambiar tu vida?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Estiró el brazo derecho y apagó el despertador de un manotazo. Bostezó y fue a estirarse, pero se quedó en el intento, esos gloriosos segundos de desubicación habían pasado, esos en los que creía que lo que había estado soñando era real, que tenía una vida. Miró a la izquierda en dirección a la ventana por la que se colaba la claridad del día entre la persiana, pero sus ojos no miraban eso sino su mano vendada y con esa cosa que mantenía sus dedos estirados por el momento. Soltó un pesado suspiro y miró al techo, dejando pasar los minutos, ¿qué importaba cuando tu vida era una absoluta mierda?

—Derek, corazón, ¿estás despierto? Hoy tienes fisio —escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta.

Giró la mitad superior de su cuerpo hacia la derecha para apoyarse en el codo e incorporarse, después arrastró el culo impulsándose con la pierna izquierda hasta sentarse.

—Lo sé, mamá —contestó cuando el frescor del suelo pasó a sus pies y se quedó contemplando lo que hacía que no considerara aquello vida.

La pierna derecha estaba vendada y la mantenía recta, el día anterior al fin habían quitado la escayola, pero sabía que bajo ella había una horrible cicatriz en su rodilla debido a la rótula fracturada. Se sentía inútil sin poder caminar ni usar las manos, él tenía un futuro, iba a ser grande y un poco de agua se lo había quitado todo. ¿De qué servía esa rehabilitación? No iba a rehabilitar su vida, eso era imposible, de modo que, ¿qué importaba moverse que no?

Cogió la muleta para ir al baño, casi podía decir que había tenido suerte y que la rotura de los tendones de los dedos de la mano izquierda se compensara con la rotura de la rótula de la pierna derecha, de haber sido en el mismo lado tendría que ir en silla de ruedas hasta para ir a mear.

***

Su madre empujó la silla por el pasillo del hospital, las distancias largas con una sola muleta era inviable, igual que tratar de manejar esa silla con una mano, esa dependencia lo reafirmaba en la inutilidad de su vida. A veces se preguntaba por qué el alcohol le había dejado acordarse de ponerse el casco antes de coger la moto esa noche lluviosa.

Levantó la vista cuando se detuvieron y escuchó a su madre hablar. Estaba estrechando la mano a una chica joven, parecía de su edad y no era fea, eso debería haberle alegrado un poco, pero no se dio el caso. Su yo de antes del accidente la habría recorrido descaradamente, le habría sonreído y comenzado un coqueteo divertido, pero eso era cuando no era como un muñeco roto y sin una vida, a quien habían arrebatado sus pasiones.

La joven se acercó a él con una suave sonrisa extendiendo su mano derecha a modo de saludo, en comparación con la de él era muy pequeña, con los dedos largos y finos. 

—Buenos días, señor Morrow. Soy Lana Duncan y seré su fisio el tiempo que dure la rehabilitación —se presentó cordialmente con su voz suave y amable. 

—Encantado —contestó monótono y se la estrechó brevemente, nada entusiasmado, lo único bueno era que no solía tener que levantar casi la mirada a pesar de estar sentado teniendo en cuenta sus casi dos metros diez de altura, ella era unos treinta centímetros más baja.

—Vamos a empezar entonces. Puede venir en una hora y media más o menos, señora Morrow —le dijo ella a la madre de Derek poniéndose detrás de él para ser ella quien empujara la silla hasta la sala de rehabilitación. 

—Lo dejo en sus manos. Hasta luego, corazón —se despidió de su hijo dejando un beso en su mejilla, Derek lució molesto además de la incomodidad porque ahora lo empujara alguien más, dentro de lo que cabía su madre era su madre, más aceptable depender de ella.

—¿Cómo de molesto se siente por su situación actual, señor Morrow? —preguntó la joven fisio cuando se hubieron alejado de la mujer, una pregunta directa, sin otra posible interpretación, pero sin que se hubiera escuchado malicia en su voz. 

Derek suspiró, había creído que con la charla que le metió esa psicóloga unos días después del accidente se había librado de todo eso, pero al parecer no era así. A esa mujer le había mentido como un bellaco para que lo dejara en paz y le dieran el alta, pero a esa chica más de su edad por alguna razón no se sintió con ánimo para ello, sobre todo por la pregunta directa.

—Mucho.

—Al menos es sincero, si me hubiera dicho que nada se habría ganado una colleja —contestó ella sonriendo satisfecha. Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla, en sus ojos verdes se leía un claro “atrévete”—. Le advierto que yo no voy a poder hacer milagros con eso, es usted quien debe poner de su parte para recuperarse lo mejor posible, no crea que sólo con las tres horas semanales lograremos algo, tiene que trabajar en casa y también tener voluntad para seguir adelante.

—Ya. Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte por los milagros —replicó devolviendo la mirada al frente.

La fisioterapeuta giró en un pasillo y empujó con cuidado una puerta que daba paso a la sala de rehabilitación, mucha gente de diferentes edades estaban haciendo ejercicios para recuperarse de diferentes lesiones. 

—Derek Morrow, el nuevo fichaje de los Lakers, uno de los mejores pivots decían algunas revistas deportivas, ibas a ser una estrella a nivel mundial, pero esa moto te jodió la vida —dijo dejándolo al lado de una camilla mientras ella preparaba sus cosas para empezar los ejercicios de rehabilitación. En el tiempo que había estado trabajando y de prácticas en el hospital había trabajado con muchas personas, pero siempre eran los jóvenes los que tardaban más en aceptar su situación, ellos no querían consuelo, no querían que más gente los mirara con lástima, había aprendido a hablarles directamente, sin pelos en la lengua aunque muchos de sus compañeros consideraran que era algo cruel, cruel era hacerles pensar que iban a ser unos inútiles que sólo iban a dar pena, o eso pensaba ella—. Pero puedes empezar a demostrarles a los demás que no eres un desgraciado inútil. 

—Vaya, has hecho los deberes, enhorabuena —replicó molestó—. Casi perfecto, excepto porque me importa una mierda lo que opinen los demás. ¿Qué tengo que hacer? —preguntó esperando empezar cuanto antes y con suerte evitarse la charla.

La joven de pelo rubio oscuro, que llevaba sujeto en una coleta alta, sonrió y terminó de preparar la camilla. Había esperado esa reacción, nunca era fácil la primera sesión, menos cuando el paciente en concreto había tenido un futuro tan brillante como el de Derek. 

—Sentarte en la camilla para que te quite la venda y empezaremos con la movilidad, aunque va a doler —advirtió. 

Derek soltó un suspiro, comprobó que esa mujer había puesto los frenos al detenerse, puso el pie izquierdo en el suelo, apoyó los codos en los brazos de la silla y estiró el brazo derecho para lograr ponerse en pie, un saltito delante, un par para girar y se sentó en la camilla. Se dijo que el próximo día cargaría con la muleta, sin ella era mucho más costoso, casi todo el esfuerzo se lo llevaba su pierna sana.

—Hecho —dijo sin comentar nada más, el dolor pese a todo no le preocupaba, no creía que fuera mucho, casi nacer con un balón en las manos y perderlo para siempre eso sí que dolía y no había nada que pudiera curarlo, eso por no hablar de la vida sedentaria a la que había sido arrojado cuando era incapaz de estar quieto ni para estudiar. 

Lana asintió y empezó a quitar la venda que le mantenía la pierna recta, pero dejó la rodillera, mucha gente sentía cierta aprensión por la cicatriz que dejaba la cirugía. Puso una mano tras la rodilla y le ayudó a doblarla de tal modo que quedó sentado con las dos piernas colgando. 

—Muy bien —susurró ya centrada en su trabajo y sus ojos de color miel pasando de la pierna de él a su rostro para comprobar el dolor que esos movimientos le producían—. Vamos a volver a estirarla despacio, la mantendremos diez segundos y después la volverás a doblar. Descansaremos veinte segundos y después la flexionarás más otros diez segundos antes de volver a estirarla, vamos a intentar hacerlo unas cinco veces, pero quiero que me digas si te duele mucho —le indicó. 

Derek asintió, sin embargo, no abrió la boca en la hora que estuvo realizando esos ejercicios para la rodilla, si aguantaba apretando los dientes no sería mucho según la comparación que él hacía. Pasado ese tiempo ella volvió a vendarlo y pasaron a la mano, realizando los ejercicios que llevaba tres semanas haciendo, aunque poco, para recuperar la movilidad de los dedos cuyos tendones habían sido cortados por el quitamiedos. Apenas podía doblar los dedos y no lo hacía, el dolor era más de lo que sus dientes podían soportar.

—¿Acabamos? —preguntó después de mostrarle los ejercicios como le había indicado una sola vez, quería marcharse, aunque fuera un poco pronto y tuviera que esperar a su madre en el pasillo como un perrillo abandonado.

—¿Cuántas veces al día haces los ejercicios, Derek? —preguntó Lana sin contestar a la pregunta del joven, cogiendo su mano con delicadeza y mirándolo detenidamente. 

Él tardó un poco en contestar, intuyendo lo que se le venía encima si decía la verdad, el momento en que ella había pasado del usted al tú no le había prestado atención ni le importaba.

—Una.

Ella levantó la mirada a los ojos verdes de él y alzó una ceja. —¿Una cómo? 

—Ya te lo he enseñado —replicó.

—Me has enseñado una sola repetición —replicó y suspiró—. Sabes que tendrías que estar haciendo diez repeticiones cada hora, ¿verdad? 

—No, para nada —contestó sarcástico.

—Entonces quizá deba decirle a tu madre que no haces los ejercicios —contestó la fisio seriamente. 

Las cejas se perdieron bajo su pelo rubio y liso cuyo flequillo llegaba hasta ellas, ¿cuántos años se creía que tenía esa tipa, doce?

—Como quieras.

—Te equivocas, no es lo que yo quiera o no quiera hacer, es tu decisión hacer o no los malditos ejercicios que pueden devolver un porcentaje de movilidad a tus dedos, eres mayor de edad así que supongo que tienes suficiente cerebro para poder tomar una decisión solo. Sin embargo, como tu fisio me veo en la obligación de informar a los familiares más cercanos de que su pariente no tiene la más mínima intención de recuperarse —contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Derek se removió en la camilla, no porque estuviera incómodo con la situación simplemente lo necesitaba, lo había hecho más veces a lo largo de la sesión pese a que el esfuerzo de los ejercicios resultara cansado, él era de espíritu inquieto y herido o no todo su cuerpo se revelaba constantemente con estar sentado. Quería irse y conseguir la muleta para ir de aquí para allá lo que aguantara.

—Pues hazlo —respondió también encogiéndose de hombros y agregó a modo de excusa—. Duele como el infierno cada vez.

Sorpresivamente los ojos de ella no mostraron reproche por ese pequeño acto de rebeldía, ni tampoco pena por el dolor que esa lesión le causaba, simplemente lo miró con comprensión y dulzura y sonrió de ese mismo modo, dejando la mano de él libre de las propias y poniéndose justo en frente. 

—Ya lo sé, un dolor punzante que además te hace sentir más inútil de lo que ya crees que eres, porque piensas que si alguien te viera quejarte de ese dolor sólo te verían más débil —contestó con un tono bajo—. El dolor se va, tarda, pero se va. El problema es que si no sufres ese dolor cuando te toca, cuando él se haya ido ya no tendrá solución, y cuando te tengan que abrir una simple botella de agua porque no puedas hacerlo tú sin calarte, entonces sí que te sentirás inútil. 

Derek no se dejó impresionar por su discurso, mucho menos por esa mirada dulzona como si estuviera viendo un cachorrillo rascando la puerta de su casa.

—¿Cuál es la utilidad de que te diga si me duele o no? —cuestionó, pensando que tenía que haber seguido callándose o mintiendo.

—Aparte de que no soy un robot y puedo sentir empatía, es necesario para el procedimiento, para saber cuáles son los ejercicios que más te cuestan y determinar cuáles son los músculos que hay que reforzar más —contestó—. Supongo que te gustará volver a jugar al baloncesto, aunque no puedas hacerlo en la NBA, si sigues la rehabilitación podrás volver a coger un balón como es debido. 

Él se puso de pie ya cansado de todo aquello, de que se lo recordara una y otra vez mientras sus ojos buscaban el modo de salir de allí sin acabar en el suelo.

—Como bien has resumido, mi vida está jodida y tampoco hay que insistir más, he tenido suficiente. Hasta otro día —se despidió comenzando a saltar, la pared no estaba tan lejos, y después ya tendría sujeción hasta la puerta, era un plan perfecto.

—Te vas a descalabrar y no es bueno meterse a la piscina con heridas —escuchó que le decía ella acercándole la silla—. Oh, cierto, se me olvidaba, tienes que traer bañador el próximo día —agregó con emoción en la voz.

Derek se detuvo un poco sorprendido, los segundos que tardó en razonar que los ejercicios en la piscina eran bastante usuales en rehabilitación, no obstante, siguió sin comprender a qué venía tanta ilusión.

—Vale. Adiós —se despidió y siguió con su excursión, no quería la estúpida silla y menos con ella empujándolo.

—Eres un cabezota —murmuró Lana, dio los pasos que la alejaban de él y se puso a su lado, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio sin decir nada más, no había sido tan malo para ser el primer día, además el agua siempre calmaba a las fieras, iba a ser un buen día la siguiente sesión.

El rubio se deshizo del agarre a su brazo cuando pudo contar con el apoyo de la pared y así no temer que ese movimiento lo desestabilizara.

—¿No tienes a otro al que ir a dar tus discursos filosóficos? O vete a remojarte un rato o lo que sea —dijo hastiado, asociando en ese momento la emoción con el bronceado de la chica.

Lana sonrió con diversión. —En realidad eres el último al que debía adoctrinar en mi sabiduría platoniana el día de hoy. Y en cuanto a lo de remojarme, lo haría, pero con esas olas tan fuertes mi rodilla se resiente, aun así gracias por el consejo —contestó alegremente—. Saluda a tu madre de mi parte —agregó dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la sala de rehabilitación hasta perderse de vista. 

Derek continuó con su misión de salir de allí meditando la razón por la que sin que le preguntara le contara que ella en algún momento había hecho rehabilitación. ¿Pena? ¿Empatía? ¿Se creía que por eso él pensaría que podía saber cómo se sentía? Bufó y atravesó las puertas automáticas. ¿A él qué le importaba? No se detuvo hasta llegar a recepción y tuvo que esperar unos minutos más, pensando que esos meses iban a ser muy largos con esa tipa.

***

—Buenos días, Derek —saludó Lana alegremente al hombre—. ¿Qué tal va todo? —se la veía más animada que cualquier otro día, y eso ya era decir, la fisio solía estar alegre prácticamente todos los días, al menos los que él iba a rehabilitación lo estaba.

—Hola. Ahí va —contestó sin animosidad hacia ella llegando con la muleta desde el vestuario, en realidad en esas tres semanas las cosas iban mejor, aunque pequeños estaba notando los resultados de la rehabilitación que le daban cierta esperanza al menos para hacer una vida independiente, y le parecía que ella no era tan insufrible como al principio, podía pasar la sesión sin sentirse como si se metiera en un nido de serpientes que no hicieran más que lanzarle mordiscos con cada palabra—. ¿Me meto ya? —preguntó sin más preámbulo en referencia a la piscina.

—Sí, hoy vamos a calentar bien esos músculos que luego tenemos una carrera que ganar —le contó con diversión sentándose en el bordillo. 

—¿Qué carrera? —se vio en la necesidad de preguntar por ese nuevo brote de locura una vez que con esfuerzo, pero maña por esas semanas, logró entrar en el agua, siempre dejando la mano izquierda bien lejos.

—El señor Mars aseguró que podría ganarte en una carrera en el agua —explicó, el señor Mars era un hombre de sesenta años que se había roto la rótula como Derek y que había empezado la rehabilitación casi a la vez que él. A Lana le encantaba el señor Mars, era sarcástico y siempre estaba picando a los más jóvenes, no le faltaba vitalidad.

—No lo dudo, mi estilo de sujetador de canapés no está aceptado por la federación —replicó esa vez en un tono más típico de una broma lo que reducía la ironía.

Ella rio suavemente. —Prometió ir en la misma postura que tú, pero lleva entrenando dos días, así que tenemos que esforzarnos —lo animó entrando en el agua y acercándose a él para que se apoyara en su hombro—. Primero flexiones de rodilla y luego algunas sentadillas. 

—Lo mismo que anteayer —resumió comenzando a realizar los ejercicios tras pasar el brazo izquierdo por sus hombros para que le sirviera de apoyo en el lado contrario a la pierna sana, él no podía sujetarse a la barra que había para ello, sólo a la derecha.

—Sí, todavía no estás para los plies ni los saltos de ballet —bromeó ella, poniendo una mano en el muslo de él para ayudarlo a levantar un poco más esa pierna, justo como ella quería que lo hiciera. 

—Te diviertes —dijo sin atisbo de pregunta, era algo que le había quedado claro en esas semanas, pero no había expresado.

—Así es mucho mejor —aseguró ella indicándole que hiciera las sentadillas—. ¿Viste el partido? 

—¿Qué partido? —preguntó a su vez, aunque sabía a cuál se refería, su padre le había avisado para que fuera al salón a verlo con él, como antes hacían cuando no quedaba con unos amigos, pero como hacía desde el accidente se había negado, le hacía añorar más tener un balón en sus manos, ese que estaba en el fondo del armario, ese que había abierto en un arrebato y había cerrado del mismo modo antes de que su mano derecha se entusiasmara al rozar la superficie del balón.

—Ya lo sabes —contestó ella—. Fue muy emocionante, ganaron en el último segundo —le contó sonriendo, todos los días, al menos una vez durante la sesión, comentaba algo sobre el baloncesto. 

Su mente se empeñó de proveerlo de la fantasía de lo que podría haber pasado si él hubiera estado jugando con los Lakers en vez de sentado en su habitación lanzando miradas furtivas al armario, si habría sido decisivo para conseguir una victoria más holgada, cómo sería moverse con esas estrellas en la cancha, correr, saltar, esquivar a los oponentes, lanzar… sentirse libre. Cuando apartó esos pensamientos el dolor de verdad que no tenía nada que ver con sus articulaciones se vio en sus ojos verdes.

—Bien por ellos —dijo lacónico.

Lana pasó un brazo por su cintura, dándole un pequeño apretón de apoyo. —Vamos a caminar un poco —le dijo esperando a que él iniciara el movimiento para seguirla—. Genial, vas más rápido que el otro día. ¿Te duele? 

—No —contestó, lo que seguía significando “no mucho” en su escala.

—Bien, bien, vamos mejorando. La semana que viene empezaremos a trabajar un poco en la cinta de correr, en el agua siempre es más sencillo, pero creo que ya estás recuperando la musculatura —comentó. 

—¿Seguro que el remojo no se te ha subido a la cabeza? —preguntó un poco incrédulo, no se veía para correr a ninguna parte—. Sé que te emociona —no supo por qué agregó en tono de broma.

Ella volvió a reír negando con la cabeza. —Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer correr, sólo caminaremos —explicó y sonrió suavemente—. Bueno, adoro el agua desde siempre, así que sí me emociono. Ya que no puedo estar en el mar subida a la tabla todo el tiempo, al menos me alegro de pasarlo en la piscina. 

—Eres como un pez de acuario —dedujo tras unos segundos por su conformidad.

—Algo así —concordó Lana—. Aunque intento pasar todas las mañanas un rato en el mar, aunque no haya buenas olas —le contó—. ¿No te gusta el mar?

—No me disgusta, pero el Sol me fríe como una hamburguesa a la barbacoa —contestó.

—Andar por la arena es bueno para la pierna, quizá deberíamos quedar y probarlo —meditó ladeando la cabeza—. Así igual lo puedo patentar como método de rehabilitación. 

Derek detuvo su paso así como sus pensamientos que de nuevo derivaban a esa esfera naranja en la que no quería pensar, esa que no botaba en la arena de la playa.

—¿Quedar como hacer la sesión allí? —quiso aclarar, confuso por cómo lo había dicho.

Ella le sonrió ampliamente, ilusionada. —Bueno, y podemos comer helado, eso siempre ayuda a no chamuscarse. Además, ¿no te cansa el olor a antiséptico? 

Eso le sonaba como a una cita, ya fuera amigos o lo que fuera, no algo oficial, sonaba a tener vida social, algo que había abandonado sin ninguna pena cuando esos que antes llamaba amigos no hacían más que recordarle la putada que eran sus lesiones, no habían sido tan buenos amigos por muchos que tuviera.

—No creas, ahora siempre que alguien destapa un bote de lejía o alcohol pienso en ti —bromeó claramente, esa vez incluso sonrió sintiéndose con mejor humor que en casi dos meses.

La joven soltó una carcajada y se llevó una mano al pecho. —Nunca me han dicho algo tan bonito como eso —aseguró apremiándolo a seguir—. Entonces, ¿aceptas ese helado? Personalmente prefiero que me recuerdes por el olor a chocolate. 

—Va a hacer falta mucho chocolate para borrar este olor, no contaría con ese milagro —contestó sin borrar la sonrisa.

—No pierdo nada por intentarlo —respondió—. ¿El sábado por la tarde? 

Derek fue a aceptar sin más, no tenía nada que hacer, pero cerró la boca, ya no dependía sólo de él, no podía llegar con la muleta a la playa.

—Lo consultaré —respondió sintiéndose como un niño por ello.

—O puedo pasar a buscarte si de verdad quieres —ofreció haciendo su sonrisa más amable—. Creo que podemos ejercitar la mano mientras viene Mars, a no ser que se haya rajado —bromeó. 

Él asintió ante la oferta. —Si no quisiera no lo habría dicho. Em… gracias —dijo y avanzó hasta poder sentarse en el bordillo subiendo unos escalones despacio. Se puso a hacer los ejercicios con los que tras la primera semana de reticencia y protestas había comenzado a ponerse al día, todo iba mejorando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estas son las fichas de los protagonistas.  
> -[ Ficha de Dereck](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/70511.html)  
> -[ Ficha de Lana](http://querulequerule.livejournal.com/70373.html)


	2. Capítulo 2

—¡Bienvenido a Santa Bárbara! Las mejores playas de toda Florida y unas olas increíbles —dijo Lana saliendo del coche y estirando los brazos todo lo que podía. 

Se giró y sonrió a Derek ampliamente, demasiado feliz por el lugar en el que estaban y la razón: que él ya tenía el alta médica, que había terminado la rehabilitación, aunque ella iba a seguir haciendo que ejercitara su mano y rodilla, por algo era su única amiga fisioterapeuta. 

—Más brillantes que las Vegas en la mañana de la resaca —apuntó él poniéndose las gafas de Sol que siempre llevaba.

—Yo me río en la cara del brillo de las Vegas, ja, ja, ja, ja —contestó parafraseando a Simba de _El Rey León_ —. Vamos, tienes que sentir la arena en tus pies —lo apremió deshaciéndose de las deportivas que se había puesto para conducir. 

—Tanto como tener que… —repuso echándose la mochila al hombro y cerrado la puerta del coche.

—Es imprescindible, como haber probado alguna vez la pasta carbonara —respondió ella, relamiéndose los finos labios ante la mención de su comida favorita. 

—Donde esté una pizza barbacoa de Eatalian... —repuso entrando en la eterna discusión.

—Pizza, pizza, amasijo de pan con carne y esas salsas que le quita el sabor a todo lo demás —repuso ella negando con la cabeza. Justo llegó a la arena de la playa y empezó a saltar alegremente emocionada por el tacto de la suave arena blanca. 

—Pasta, pasta, amalgama de harina y la carbonara no es más que leche y los primos del moho —replicó observándola saltar con diversión.

—¿Y qué me dices del bacon? Contra eso no tienes nada que decir —aseguró ella. 

—Se estropea mojado en ese caldo, no es una galleta —dijo sólo para molestarla.

Lana le sacó la lengua. —Nunca llegaremos a una conclusión, pero sí que sabes que tengo razón respecto a cómo se siente la arena —contestó empezando a desabrochar su pantalón—. ¡Al agua, al agua!

—Es molesta, me hace cosquillas —contestó estirando la toalla, se tumbó y se quedó observándola con atención y una media sonrisa, esperaba molestarla, era divertido, aunque debía admitir eran unas buenas vistas.

—Tonterías, te gustan las cosquillas —replicó quitándose también la camiseta y quedando con el biquini de color rojo. Lo miró alzando una ceja por su mirada sexy, esa que sabía que a veces usaba con algunas chicas guapas y que a ella la ponía nerviosa—. Deja de mirarme así —lo reprendió cubriendo sus curvas con la toalla. 

—Sólo esperaba que acabaras para que me manosees, sé que esta semana lo has echado de menos —bromeó ampliando su sonrisa, le lanzó el bote de crema que sacó de la mochila para que soltara la toalla y se quitó la camiseta.

Ella bufó, cogió la crema y se puso a la espalda de Derek para empezar a extender la crema por sus amplios hombros, su fuerte espalda, y sus musculados brazos, esos que se sentían tan bien cuando la abrazaba. Sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento y se apresuró a terminar de embadurnarlo con crema. 

—Yo no te manoseo, listillo, sólo te toco lo imprescindible —aseguró. 

—Claro, ¿y no quieres seguir por donde es imprescindible para que no me queme? —preguntó recostándose y apoyándose en los codos para exponer su torso de músculos marcados por la posición, cuando ella se apartó de su espalda, la miró y le guiñó un ojo, agachando la cabeza un poco para que pudiera verlo por encima de las gafas.

—¿Intentas provocarme? —preguntó alzando una ceja, forzándose a no seguir con la mirada esos músculos tan condenadamente bien marcados—. No funciona. 

Derek soltó una corta risa sin creerse del todo que no funcionara. —Para nada, es que nadie me manosea como tú —aseguró llevándose una mano al corazón.

—Eres un vago —protestó dejando caer un poco de crema en el abdomen de él haciendo que lo contrajera por el frescor repentino y empezó a extenderla despacio—. Pero después me tienes que echar tú por la espalda —le advirtió. 

—¿Sólo? —preguntó en un tono levemente más bajo.

—¿Acaso ahora quieres manosearme tú? —respondió con otra pregunta mirándolo fijamente, sin detener las manos que subían por su pecho. 

—Yo no manoseo, sólo toco lo imprescindible —utilizó sus propias palabras y ella pudo sentir cómo su risa vibraba en su pecho antes de escapar cuando lo miró mal.

Lana bufó de nuevo, dejó el bote de crema en el abdomen de él y se giró retirándose el pelo. —Venga, empieza a tocar lo imprescindible —dijo con sarcasmo. 

Derek apretó el bote con la derecha y echó crema en la mano izquierda, ésta no podía cerrarla del todo pese a la rehabilitación, frotó una con otra, puso una pierna a cada lado de la mujer y mientras movía las manos por sus hombros agachó la cabeza a su oreja.

—No te enfurruñes, Lana, tienes el mar y tu tabla —las palabras fueron dulces, más con el beso que las siguieron en su mejilla, pero el roce de ellas en su oreja y la cercanía a su espalda mandaban otro mensaje a sus terminaciones.

Ella sintió que se estremecía. —Sí… mis tablas, traje una para ti —le confesó mirándolo por encima del hombro—. Vendrás conmigo, ¿verdad?

Él la miró sorprendido, desapareciendo todo el juego de insinuaciones.

—Yo no sé surfear —le recordó.

—No te voy a hacer surfear, pero tengo que enseñarte lo que se siente estar sobre una tabla —contestó sonriéndole dulcemente—. ¿Confías en mí?

—Claro —contestó sin dudar, no se planteó que no habría contestado así a otra persona, se sentía natural—. Pero no tiene sentido, si es para estar flotando sí tuve un flotador de pequeño —dijo con una nueva sonrisa de diversión, mientras sus manos habían seguido con su tarea hasta llegar a la cintura ancha de Lana.

Ella rio y dejó un beso en su mejilla. —No vas a flotar sólo, ya lo verás, es un regalo por tu progreso. 

—¿Y el viaje en coche qué era, un secuestro?

—Algo así —contestó con diversión, poniéndose en pie—. Vamos a probar el agua antes. 

—Te falta echarte por aquí —dijo dejando caer un chorro de crema en su escote, soltó el bote en la toalla y se alejó a paso ligero mirándola por encima del hombro con diversión.

—¡Pervertido! —lo reprendió riendo y cuando se extendió la crema lo siguió acelerando el paso. 

—Sólo me preocupo por ti —replicó avanzando por el agua tan rápido como podía y en cuanto hubo un poco de profundidad se zambulló.

Ella bufó, se zambulló comprobando que el agua estaba bien y después nadó un par de minutos relajadamente. 

—Ahora vengo, tú quédate a remojo, pececillo —le dijo nadando hacia la orilla y luego corriendo hacia el coche. 

Derek la observó alejarse y se quedó ahí flotando, miró su mano izquierda e hizo un nuevo intento de cerrarla, a pesar de que podía hacer una vida normal y lo animara pasar tiempo con Lana seguía sin sentirse completo, los tiempos muertos lo seguían llevando por esos derroteros, pero ya no tenía por qué saberlo nadie. En un mes retomaría la universidad cursando el último curso de Derecho que había dejado cuando tuvo el accidente, y con ello estaría más ocupado. Se esforzaba en pensar que una vez que su vida se pusiera en marcha de verdad todo iría bien, pero a la vez sabía que no era así, el balón de baloncesto seguía en el armario.

La distracción llegó en forma de pelota de playa y la paró con la mano derecha sólo viéndola de refilón, ahí seguían sus reflejos. Una chica morena exuberante se disculpó sonriendo, había otras dos amigas unos metros más allá, ante la invitación miró a la playa, se encogió de hombros mentalmente y aceptó. 

Lana llegó al mismo lugar en el que lo había dejado un par de minutos antes con un tablón bajo el brazo que medía el doble que ella. Buscó a Derek con la mirada y una sonrisa en su rostro que se congeló cuando lo vio jugando con esas preciosas chicas que antes habían estado tomando el Sol cerca de ellos. Eran de esas chicas que al cruzártelas por la calle seguías con la mirada inconscientemente, nada parecidas a ella que no causaba ese efecto. Se montó en la tabla sin atreverse a llamarlo, parecía relajado jugando, coqueteando, le gustaba verlo sonreír así y no quería interrumpir ese momento, al fin y al cabo ese era su día, no el de ella. 

El tiempo pasó volando para él mientras las chicas le siguieron el ritmo, su altura hacía que no necesitara saltar, el único modo de que la rodilla le hiciera parar antes de que sus siempre ilimitadas energías se agotaran. Cuando ellas dijeron necesitar un instante se recordó que se suponía que estaba esperando a Lana y se preocupó porque no hubiera aparecido ya. Miró al lugar donde habían dejado las cosas, pero no la vio allí, antes de alarmarse y salir hacia el coche y a donde hiciera falta escrutó el mar.

—Hasta luego, me prometieron llevarme en taxi a la orilla —se despidió de las mujeres con aquella broma y no se quedó a escuchar las protestas.

Nadó hacia donde estaba Lana sentada tranquilamente en una tabla, más allá de donde rompían las olas y buceó los últimos metros.

—Ya creía que te habían raptado engatusándote con helados —recriminó nada más sacar la cabeza del agua a su espalda y se apoyó en la tabla.

La joven se sobresaltó, tambaleándose un poco en la tabla y lo miró sonriendo suavemente. —Fue a ti a quien secuestraron —respondió—. ¿Lo has pasado bien? —preguntó peinando su pelo con una suave caricia. 

—Sí, pero te estaba esperando. ¿Cuánto hace que has vuelto?

—Un rato, no estoy segura, se me pasa el tiempo cuando estoy aquí —contestó restándole importancia—. Lo estabas pasando bien y a mí no me importa esperar. ¿Te atreves a subir conmigo?

—¿Así sentado? —comprobó, prefiriendo no discutirle nada más, al fin y al cabo a él también se le había pasado el tiempo, aunque no se le había pasado por la cabeza que no lo avisara.

—Sí, delante de mí, aunque me vas a tener que ayudar a remar —le explicó—. Y luego tienes que ponerte de rodillas, cuando vayamos a coger la ola, pero sólo si no te molesta —agregó lo último mirándolo con cierta preocupación. 

—Lo intentaré —contestó, pese a todo evitaba arrodillarse y poner su peso en esa rodilla—. Primero a ver si no acabas conmigo en el agua.

Pasó al frente de la tabla, puso las manos sobre ella, miró a Lana en advertencia y flexionó los brazos para en un impulso levantar su peso y girar. Se agarró a los bordes cuando se balanceó con el cambio de peso y contuvo el aire hasta que se estabilizó. Miró hacia atrás y se rio.

—Estamos vivos.

Ella rio y asintió, dejó un beso en el hombro de él y poniéndose de rodillas empezó a remar hasta la zona donde debía coger las olas. 

—¿Ves esa que viene? La más grande, esa es nuestra —le indicó con emoción en la voz, en sus ojos, incluso sus gestos denotaban los sentimientos de estar sobre la tabla con él—. Tienes que ayudarme a girar la tabla cuando te diga y después me lo dejas a mí —indicó con una gran sonrisa. 

—Nos vamos a matar —dijo negando con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa por verla aún más emocionada que con la mera idea de meterse en el agua en la piscina—. ¿Y cuándo tengo que arrodillarme?

—Cuando empecemos a girar —contestó y esperó pacientemente a que la ola llegara—. Ahora, rema —dijo casi riendo y empezando a hacerlo ella, antes de que Derek se diera cuenta, Lana se había puesto en pie y estaban surfeando esa ola. 

Él se sujetó de los bordes lo que pudo y se arrodilló, pero en la pierna derecha apoyó el peso en la puntera del pie para no llegar a apoyar la rodilla. Una vez que montaron la ola observó más a Lana que lo que tenía delante, se la veía eufórica, recordaba esa sensación, y se alegró por ella. La ola los dejó atrás y Lana se dejó caer al agua, cuando emergió lo hizo riendo alegremente. 

—¿Ves? Te dije que lo lograríamos, te lo dije —dijo nadando hacia él. 

—Lo que te encanta decirlo —replicó él habiendo vuelto a sentarse con una pierna a cada lado y tumbado al ver que se desnivelaba sin la mujer detrás.

—Un poco —contestó divertida y se apoyó frente a él—. ¿Estás bien? 

Derek levantó la cabeza y se miró. —Más que bien —aseguró ladeando una sonrisa.

Ella le salpicó negando con la cabeza. —Creído —lo reprendió antes de besarlo en la frente cariñosamente—. ¿Quieres que volvamos ya? O vamos a quedar como pasas. 

—Antes de que me churrusque —aceptó aunque el vaivén de las olas era relajante—. Además a esta tabla le falta una almohada. 

Lana rio y asintió. —Yo te llevo —dijo nadado a la parte trasera, subió y empezó a remar relajadamente—. Y vamos a conocer el hotel. 

—Me gusta este taxi —declaró pasando a poner un brazo bajo su cabeza.

—Normal, es el más cómodo y el más divertido —bromeó. 

—Tiene unas vistas inesperadas —agregó echando la cabeza hacia atrás donde estaba ella espatarrada.

La rubia alzó una ceja. —Parece mentira que viviendo en los Ángeles no hayas visto esta imagen más a menudo. 

—No a unos centímetros por encima de mi cabeza, sobre o debajo sí —respondió sin ninguna vergüenza y se lamió el delgado labio inferior.

—No ésta concretamente —apuntó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa y bajando de la tabla cuando ya estuvieron a unos pasos de la orilla—. Ya llegó el taxi. 

—Qué pena, parecía que iba a ser más divertido —dijo antes de bajar y alejarse hacia la toalla.

Lana negó con la cabeza y cogiendo la tabla lo siguió. —¿Te vienes a divertirte en el hotel o prefieres chamuscarte?

—Me vengo —contestó con risa en la voz—. Además si me quedo, ¿quién va a impedir que me chamusque si no estás tú? —le guiñó un ojo.

—Qué gracioso eres —protestó ella conteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios y caminando hacia el coche—. Te encargo las toallas —dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro y lanzándole un coqueto beso antes de reír finalmente. 

Derek negó con la cabeza, se puso las toallas en el hombro izquierdo y la alcanzó en unas pocas zancadas para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

—¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres muy cómoda? —preguntó recargándose un par de segundos para probar su punto.

—¿Yo te he dicho alguna vez que pesas? —contestó ella con otra pregunta alzando una ceja, pero sin hacer nada porque él se quitara; sujetó mejor la tabla con un brazo y la mano del otro la llevó a esa mano sobre su hombro para entrelazar sus dedos y dejar un dulce beso en ella.

—No, creo que no. Además está claro que soy ligero como una pluma —bromeó.

—Claro, como una pluma de dos metros de altura y hecha de puro músculo —repuso con ironía. 

—Dos con ocho, de hecho —apuntó él—. Y no es puro, mira —con esfuerzo logró sacar un pellizco a un lado de sus abdominales—, ¿ves? Todas tus teorías son falsas.

La joven lo miró incrédula, dejó la tabla apoyada en el coche al que ya había llegado y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el costado. 

—Perdón, se me olvidaba que lo tuyo es todo grasa —contestó sin detener su ataque.

—Ey… para… esto es… maltrato… —la acusó mientras se reía a carcajadas hasta que logró agarrar las manos de ella juntándolas con ambas manos y se rio unos segundos más.

—¿Y pretendes hacer algo al respecto aparte de detenerme? —lo retó Lana sacándole la lengua. 

Sus ojos se detuvieron unos segundos de más en el lugar por el que había desaparecido esa lengua insolente, pero al final la soltó.

—Hacer que me lleves al hotel. Vamos, chofer —la instó.

Ella rio y se apresuró a atar la tabla a la baca del coche para después poner rumbo al hotel. Si bien ella era de allí y sus padres vivían cerca, no se le había pasado ni por un segundo llevar a Derek a conocer a su madre, mucho menos a su padre. Ambos eran muy agradables y cariñosos, Lana los adoraba, pero la efusividad de su madre y el interrogatorio de su padre no eran exactamente el concepto que tenía de celebración. Condujo hasta el cercano hotel tranquilamente, yendo más despacio que de costumbre sólo para molestar a su amigo, haciendo que un trayecto de cinco minutos durara diez, siempre era divertido hacerlo. 

—Ya sé que no es un cinco estrellas, pero mejor que la tienda de campaña —dijo al llegar. 

El hotel era el típico de playa, con habitaciones que no prometían para nada ser nuevas ni demasiado grandes y cuya pintura estaba más bien desgastada por el Sol.

—No es como si fuéramos a vivir en la habitación —contestó encogiéndose de hombros, bajó del coche y cogió las cosas.

—Oh, y vamos a dormir juntos —informó distraídamente, o fingiendo estarlo.

—Sabía que escondías algún plan para seguir manoseándome —bromeó tras los primeros segundos de sorpresa.

—Son dos camas, estúpido —protestó ella cogiendo su pequeña maleta—. Si no quieres mis mimos no tienes que acercarte. 

—Pero me gusta tenerte cerca —objetó esa vez sin bromas y con una sonrisa sincera.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa del mismo modo y estiró una mano hacia él para que coger la suya. —Vamos a ver si al menos tiene una ducha decente para dejar de saber a sal. 

Se registraron en el hotel y subieron a la habitación, era sencilla como había dicho, paredes de color indeterminado entre el amarillo y el blanco y sábanas blancas en las camas en perpendicular a la puerta, una mesilla de caña en el medio, del mismo material que los cabeceros. Al fondo a la derecha había una puerta que daba al baño y en esa misma pared un pequeño armario.

Derek soltó las cosas en la primera cama y sonrió mientras iba en dirección al baño.

—Y aquí es cuando llega tu pago por el maltrato, dejaré que te coma la sal —le sacó la lengua y cerró la puerta tras de sí. 

La fisio negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se dejó caer en la cama restante mirando al techo unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos. El sonido del agua cayendo hizo que en su mente se empezaran a formar imágenes nada inocentes, y su amigo era el protagonista de todas ellas. Imaginó esas traviesas gotas descender por su duro pecho, por su espalda y acariciar las nalgas muy despacio antes de empezar a caer por sus piernas fuertes velozmente. Imaginó esas grandes manos frotándose el pelo para eliminar la sal y la arena, esas manos que tanto le gustaban y que de un momento a otro imaginó que no era a él mismo a quien estaban tocando sino a ella, haciéndola casi jadear por el pensamiento. 

Derek era un pecado, y ella una mala amiga por pensar esas cosas pervertidas de él, pero no había solución, ya lo había intentado y había sido imposible reprimir esos pensamientos que sólo se habían mantenido a raya durante las sesiones de rehabilitación, ante todo era una profesional. 

—Jodido, Derek —masculló antes de levantarse y decidir deshacerse de su ropa antes de que fuera su turno de la ducha. 

—Todo tu…yo —se interrumpió sorprendido por las vistas, sus ojos hicieron un vertiginoso descenso al culo redondito y firme de Lana que lo exponía sin restricciones; no se había entretenido mucho en secarse, había cerrado el grifo, se había pasado la toalla lo justo para no chorrear y se la había atado a la cintura para salir.

Ante el sonido de su voz ella saltó y se apresuró a coger una toalla que había pensado ponerse antes de que él saliera del baño y así cubrirse con ella su cuerpo desnudo. 

—¡Ni te secaste! —protestó con las mejillas encendidas. 

—Ya se está caliente aquí —contestó, el doble sentido salió sin que lo meditara, debido a las recientes vistas y pensar que lo único que se interponía era una toalla.

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero volvió a cerrarla cuando sus ojos se centraron más en una malvada gota que estaba recorriendo a su antojo el bien formado pecho de Derek, le daban ganas de lamerla y retirarla de ese lugar. Inconscientemente se humedeció el labio inferior con la punta de la lengua. 

Derek se percató de todo eso, del deseo en los ojos de su amiga y el movimiento de esa lengua incitante. Lana era importante, única, el único tesoro que tenía ahora su vida, no quería estropear eso, pero cuando era evidente que ambos querían lo mismo, ¿qué daño podía hacer? Eliminó la distancia entre ellos, alzó las manos al rostro de ella y se inclinó para besarla con pasión sin más dilación.

La joven abrió mucho los ojos el primer segundo en que sus labios se tocaron, vale, ella deseaba a Derek, era el hombre más atractivo que había pisado la faz de la tierra, o al menos su sala de rehabilitación, y teniendo en cuenta los deportista de élite que la pisaban era mucho decir, pero ¿ella le gustaba a él? ¿Tanto como para besarla de ese modo? Era cuanto menos impactante, aunque no era quién para poner en duda semejante beso y pronto la sorpresa pasó de largo y sus manos dejaron de sujetar la toalla para sujetarlo a él por la nuca e impedir que se alejara, devolviéndole ese beso con la misma pasión. 

—¿Ves cómo tenía razón y querías manosearme? —dijo Derek con una sonrisa, separándose un poco para ello mientras sus ojos aprovechaban el momento para recorrer la piel que había dejado al descubierto la toalla y ponía sus manos en la cintura de ella para pegarla a él, volvió a besarla sin esperar una respuesta.

Lana ni lo intentó, ¿para qué negarlo?, realmente quería hacer más que manosearlo y se lo demostró tirando de su labio inferior y apoderándose del resto de esa boca, luchando con la lengua de él para conquistarla. Si bien era cierto que ella no era una de esas chicas que siempre habían tenido a los chicos a sus pies, no era una mojigata que nunca había conocido los placeres placenteros del sexo, tenía experiencia y podía decir que era bastante buena; además de que él, con sus bromas, sus besos, su mirada incitaba demasiado a ser atrevida y quizá un poco asalvajada, ¿haría también que acabara sacando las uñas? El pensamiento la hizo reír en el beso rompiéndolo unos segundos. 

Derek sonrió sólo por saberla riendo, feliz. Aprovechando la interrupción, pasó a besar su cuello despacio, recreándose, su mano izquierda bajó intrépida hasta agarrar una de esas respingonas nalgas y pensó que si quería seguir saboreándola necesitaba una de esas insulsas cómodas altas que, por supuesto, nunca las había cuando te hacían falta, lo que lo limitaba a pasar a la cama. Su otra mano acarició el costado y espalda de ella hasta llegar al pelo un poco húmedo. 

La joven jadeó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejándole espacio suficiente y su culo se movió contra esa mano deseando que lo apretara más, que la pegara por completo a él. Sus propias manos habían cobrado vida de nuevo cuando estuvieron seguras de que no iba a alejarse y lo primero que decidieron fue que esa toalla que él llevaba atada a la cintura era una verdadera molestia y se apresuraron en quitársela sin miramientos. Acarició esas nalgas con sus dedos, deseando apretarlas, pero tomándose su tiempo para recrearse un poco antes, subió por su espalda del mismo modo y cuando estuvo casi segura de que la había recorrido por completo volvieron a bajar para, esa vez sí, apretar su culo. 

—Sabes que estoy muy salada, ¿verdad? —preguntó sonriendo de lado ante una larga lamida de él a su cuello. 

—Me he dado cuenta, tendré que buscar dónde saciar mi sed —contestó al tiempo que los dedos de su mano se movían de la nalga a pasar entre las piernas de la mujer apenas rozando en una insinuación. Seguidamente la instó a retroceder hacia la cama.

Lana rio caminando hacia atrás y cuando dio con el borde de la primera cama se dejó caer de espaldas, sujetándolo para que la siguiera y uniendo sus labios de nuevo. 

—¿Saciarla así? —jugueteó lamiendo los labios de él. 

—Más o menos. Mueve el culo para arriba y te lo enseño —la apremió, la cama era bastante blanda, pero no tenía intención de probar si su rodilla estaba conforme con permanecer en esa posición y después el movimiento, era algo más que le recordaba que por mucho que dijeran nada volvería a ser como antes.

Ella lo hizo sin rechistar, se movió reptando hacia el cabecero hasta dar con él, sin despegar sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo de los de él y le dedicó una sonrisa tan incitadora como dulce. 

Derek se arrodilló casi al borde de la cama, le separó las piernas y puso los antebrazos a los lados de sus caderas, la sonrisa pícara brilló también en sus ojos mientras se inclinaba para hacer lo que había dicho. Delineó los labios mayores como ella había lamido su boca con parsimonia.

—Está igual de salado… de momento —informó con risa en la voz. Seguidamente pasó a bordear los menores y después lamió a lo largo, sonriendo a cada jadeo y gemido de ella ante las siguientes acciones de su boca que se concentraron en su clítoris, aunque sin previo aviso pasaba a tratar de hacerse paso en su interior.

Lana se arqueó y empujó sus caderas hacia esa lengua demasiado caliente. Era tan tremendamente bueno en eso que estuvo casi segura de que no tardaría mucho en correrse si seguía así. Lo tenía todo, habilidad, sensualidad y una maldita mirada intensa y atrayente que no se despegaba de la suya y que la volvía más loca incluso. Sintió que sus pechos dolían reclamando un poco de atención y llevó sus propias manos a ellos, jugando con sus duros pezones intensificando cada sensación. 

—Dios… Derek… sigue… —gimió sintiéndose más cerca. 

Él no se había propuesto llevarla al final sólo con la lengua, prefería hacerlo de otro modo, hacía más tiempo del que, en su opinión, podía ser sano desde la última vez, desde la fatídica noche en que su vida se fue a la mierda, pero ella parecía ya tan extasiada que le hizo desear verla alcanzar el orgasmo así, por ello se afanó por llevarla a ese punto rápido. Cuando el éxtasis la alcanzó ella gritó sin contenciones, sin importarle lo finas que pudieran ser las paredes de ese hotel ni quién estuviera escuchándola, sólo existían ella y Derek en ese momento. Entreabrió los ojos y le sonrió aún con la respiración un poco alterada. 

—¿Mejor de la sed? 

Derek se movió para chupar un pezón y tirar de él, hacer lo mismo con el otro y besarla en los labios largamente, dejando parte de su peso sobre ella, dejando que notara lo excitado que estaba de observarla.

—Creo que ha empeorado —contestó, le sonrió y se levantó despacio, dejando una caricia por el cuerpo femenino, para hacerse con unos condones mientras ella respiraba.

Lana lo siguió con la mirada incorporándose para quedar sentada en la cama. —Entonces vamos a solucionarlo —contestó sonriéndole pícaramente cuando él la miró. 

Se movió al borde de la cama, dejando que sus pies quedaran en el suelo y lo hizo acercarse con el preservativo, deteniéndolo cuando quedó frente a ella de pie, su altura facilitaba muchas cosas. Abrió ella el condón y llevó una mano a su erección. La acarició lentamente con los dedos, después hizo lo propio con la lengua y finalmente le puso la protección ayudándose de sus labios antes de levantarse y hacer que fuera él quien quedara sentado en la cama y ella sobre él. 

—Te deseo, Lana. No me hagas esperar más —rogó, no dijo que la espera era más de lo que probablemente ella creía, no quería que ella acabara analizando si había algo mal en él aún, y no lo veía necesario; la estrechó con un brazo por la cintura y atrapó sus labios.

A ella ni se le pasó por la cabeza no hacerle caso, elevó las caderas y se penetró de una sola vez, sin que fuera demasiado rápido, sintiéndolo por completo, pero sin demorarse demasiado. Respondió a ese beso con cariño acariciando su pelo y espalda y empezó a moverse rítmicamente. 

—Sólo tienes que pedirlo —susurró sobre sus labios.

El gemido extasiado de él chocó contra esos labios, echaba tanto de menos esa sensación, el calor de una mujer, casi no había sabido cuánto hasta ese momento. La besó y la abrazó más propiamente contra sí.

—Pues sigue —respondió anhelante, sus labios estaban rojos, hinchados, sus pómulos altos se iban cubriendo de un tenue sonrojo y en sus ojos la oscuridad del deseo ganaba la batalla contra el verde. 

Lana siguió moviéndose, besándolo, acariciándolo y mimándolo, aumentando poco a poco la velocidad y profundidad de las penetraciones hasta que fueron casi erráticas y Derek tuvo que ayudarla con el movimiento. 

—Derek… ven conmigo —susurró jadeante cerca del oído de él y besó el punto de unión de la clavícula con el cuello de él. 

Derek se corrió sólo dos embestidas después, en el momento en que ella se apretaba en torno a su erección alcanzando la culminación. Se quedaron sosteniendo al otro, con las respiración agitada por unos segundos, después él la soltó, se recostó en la cama y le sonrió feliz y satisfecho, quedándose observándola sin prisas. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se movió un poco y se tumbó a su lado, ligeramente recostada sobre él con la cabeza en su pecho y una pierna rodeándolo así como un brazo con cuyos dedos empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. 

—Tú empezaste. 

—¿Yo? No es cierto, tú te desnudaste. Y ahora me haces el agarre koala —replicó con humor.

—Te encanta mi agarre koala y que me haya desnudado —apuntó ella sonriendo relajadamente—. Aunque esperé que fueras tú quien me retuviera para que no me fuera a esa lejana ducha. 

—Bueno, ya te has asegurado de que me llene de sal. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de tu malvado plan? —cuestionó—. Ahora no me quedará otra que acompañarte —agregó con una sonrisa ladeada.

La sonrisa de Lana se transformó en una juguetona que escondió de la mirada de él. La mano en su pecho bajó y acarició su polla varias veces antes de ponerse en pie. 

—Fue un buen plan —aseguró guiñándole un ojo y caminó hacia el baño dispuesta a tomar una más que placentera ducha en cuanto él se uniera.

***

Salió de esa insufrible clase de Derecho preguntándose si cada año que pasaba el profesor las hacía más pesadas o era su impresión. Hacía tres meses que había comenzado la universidad por lo que la mitad de las clases ya las había recibido antes del accidente. Si se paraba a pensarlo intuía que la diferencia estaba en él, no había escogido esa carrera porque le gustara, no le gustaba mucho ninguna, lo suyo eran los deportes, estar en movimiento era parte de él, la había cogido porque sus padres le habían estado dando la brasa con que aunque algún día lograra jugar profesionalmente como había soñado, se haría mayor y de algo tendría que comer, por ello, sin querer complicarse había escogido Derecho, su padre era abogado fiscal. Sin embargo, ahora esa carrera insufrible era todo su futuro próximo al haber perdido sus sueños, y debía admitir que esa podía ser otra razón de que todo le costara más.

El verano yendo a un lado y a otro con Lana, incluso alguna vez aventurándose a salir por su cuenta, había sido como estar en una burbuja, podías escuchar el exterior lleno de gritos, dolor, de realidad, pero no podías sentirlo propiamente, apenas se filtraba una mínima parte de lo que te esperaba cuando esa burbuja protectora explotara y te vieras expuesto a todo aquello ante lo que habías sido un feliz ignorante. Durante el verano había sabido que su recuperación no era completa, que nada volvería a ser como antes, no había olvidado que esa noche lluviosa había dilapidado su futuro y sus sueños, pero el presente había sido lo suficiente pacífico y feliz como para no darle tanta importancia. Al retomar la universidad la realidad había clavado sus colmillos en él despiadadamente, lo que antes parecía suficiente ya no lo era. La realidad ahora era que los que alguna vez llamó amigos lo habían abandonado y no sólo eso habían seguido adelante con sus vidas, consiguiendo unos trabajos y forjándose un futuro hacia una carrera en ascenso, en busca de sus sueños. Estaba solo en unas clases que aborrecía y su humor le impedía tratar de socializar con alguien, además no quería que nadie hurgara en su vida más de lo que alguno pudiera saber ya. La pelota de baloncesto seguía mirándole desde el fondo del armario cada vez que lo abría, riéndose de él, más desde aquel día al final del verano en que estaba demasiado eufórico, demasiado loco como para cogerla, acariciar su superficie, hacerla botar lentamente y dejar que le acariciara la mano cada vez, suavemente, despacio, permitiendo que lo despertara, que le permitiera soñar de nuevo, tanto como para salir a la canasta en la parte de atrás de la casa y jugar en solitario, sólo unos gloriosos minutos hasta que un giro simple lo hizo caer por un dolor en su rodilla, cuando se levantó abatido no lo pensó, trató de coger la pelota con la mano izquierda y el agarre no fue suficiente. Todo había ido en picado desde esa tarde. Lo único bueno en esa nueva no-vida era esa amiga que había hecho donde menos se lo esperaba, pero ya ni siquiera Lana era suficiente, le costaba sonreír y bromear cuando se veían los fines de semana, cada vez más, ella ya no era suficiente.

Estaba desesperado, y como un loco desesperado que era empleaba su tiempo en tratar de recuperar lo que el accidente le quitó por muy inverosímil que fuera tener una esperanza en algo tan descabellado cuando en todo lo demás la había perdido. Se dirigió a la biblioteca, esa que había pisado lo estrictamente imprescindible en los años anteriores y en la que ahora pasaba las tardes aunque no estudiando Derecho. Se dirigió a la zona de esoterismo, a por los libros más antiguos que pudiera encontrar, nunca había creído en la magia, en lo paranormal, pero ahora tenía que creer, era lo único que lo mantenía levemente vivo.

 

Realizó un último ritual de los que había tomado nota en la biblioteca, era bien entrada la noche, estaba en su habitación y estaba muerto de cansancio, además al día siguiente tenía que madrugar para ir a esas estúpidas clases. Esa tarde había hecho tres, hacía todos los que encontraba por si alguno funcionaba, por remota que fuera la posibilidad, incluso cuando al verlo hasta alguien que no llevara tres meses leyendo esa clase de libros sabría que no eran más que cuentos, no perdía nada. Se frotó los ojos, se levantó del escritorio y dio los pasos que lo separaban de la cama, no tenía ni ánimo para ir al baño antes, de todas formas tendría que estar en pie en unas horas. Se puso el pijama de invierno y se metió bajo el edredón. Sólo unos minutos después estaba dormido.

**Continuará…**


	3. Capítulo 3

Unas manos pequeñas recorrían su pecho, arañando un poco en algunas de las pasadas. Estas siguieron descendiendo, la proximidad a partes más sensibles lo instó a abrir los ojos. Sabía que no se trataba de un sueño, había estado soñando que tenía una vida, que aquella noche se había ido a un hotel cercano con aquella mujer a la que se había tirado en el baño, que no cogía la moto; sin embargo, no le cuadraban esas acciones, debía ser la mañana del jueves, tenía que ir a clase, era imposible que fuera Lana, además ella no se quedaba en casa de sus padres, era él quien iba a su piso compartido alguna vez. Abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y levantarse, no sabía qué había esperado encontrar, pero no a una morena despampanante lista para coger su polla y llevársela a la boca. Se incorporó casi de un salto y sólo recordarse que el levantamiento brusco no sería muy bueno para la rodilla le impidió ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué…? —se interrumpió decidiendo que era bastante claro lo que hacía—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú y qué haces aquí?

Miró hacia la puerta de su habitación por si había alertado a sus padres, pero no encontró lo que esperaba. Se encontraba en una habitación amplia con muebles de diseño, en la dirección que miraba había un baño con la pared de cristal que daba a la ducha, podía ver el lavabo y un cuartito al fondo, supuso que no era muy erótico ver a alguien meando o cagando, y también había una puerta que debía dar al resto de la casa, pero de madera oscura. En la pared a los pies de la cama había una televisión de plasma y un amplio vestidor, y en la pared de la izquierda unos ventanales cubiertos por unas tenues cortinas a través de las que entraba luz a raudales. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero sin duda aquel no era su dormitorio de toda la vida.

—Lindsay, cariño, ¿quién voy a ser sino? Llevamos seis meses juntos y ayer me diste las llaves para que viniera a vivir contigo. Estoy tan feliz, Derek —contestó la mujer abrazándolo y mostrando una desorbitada felicidad. 

Derek estaba cada vez más desconcertado y ahora los generosos pechos de ella se apretaban contra él distrayéndole. Se movió un poco, tratando de quitársela de encima con sutileza, pero era como una lapa. Decidió que al menos así parecía que se quedaba quieta, no sabía por dónde le podía salir. Se llevó la mano izquierda al pelo mientras ella seguía colgada de su cuello y al hacerla pasar por delante de sus ojos interrumpió el movimiento al no encontrar esa delgada cicatriz en sus dedos sobre la que su mirada siempre recaía instintivamente. Cerró la mano y se sorprendió de poder hacerlo, incluso apretarla con fuerza.

—No puede ser —musitó.

Era imposible, pero era la única explicación, alguno de los hechizos que realizó la tarde anterior había surtido efecto. El sueño que había tenido cobró más sentido según le prestaba atención, ese sueño era la realidad ahora y su realidad no era más que un mal sueño. Esa noche fatal, el día de su presentación como el nuevo fichaje de los Lakers en un partido amistoso, se había ido con aquella mujer con la que había ligado a un hotel y ahí había pasado la mona en vez de en la carretera mojada y después en el quirófano. A la tarde siguiente había comenzado su nueva vida mezclándose con las estrellas, haciéndose un camino para convertirse en una y con el tiempo ser quien hiciera soñar a los niños como él lo había hecho. Los siguientes partidos habían sido la constatación de lo que ya auguraba, la gran promesa de llegar a ser uno de los mejores pívots de la temporada y del futuro. Pese a la carga añadida al entrar en la NBA había acabado la carrera y se había graduado con sus amigos, unos que por el momento conservaba aunque después de más de medio año no veía mucho. Había tenido algunos ligues en ese tiempo y seis meses atrás había conocido a Lindsay, se podía decir que era un milagro en sí misma; nunca había tenido una relación tan larga, ni siquiera la chica a la que dio su primer beso a los trece años había durado tanto, apenas dos meses. Toda la información estaba ahí en su cabeza, pero le iba a costar sacarla, en cuanto a esa mujer se dijo que tenía que tener algo y sólo tenía que darse un poco de tiempo para poder quererla como su otro yo lo había estado haciendo, aunque el sentimiento no quedaba muy claro en el sueño.

Soltó una carcajada de júbilo por todo el cambio y forzó a su cerebro a funcionar adecuadamente e improvisar.

—Te lo has creído. Bromeaba. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarte? —le dijo al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por su cintura para girar y tumbarla bajo su cuerpo en la cama.

La morena lo golpeó en el hombro juguetona y fingió molestia. —Eres malvado, Derek, siempre me haces lo mismo —protestó frunciendo los jugosos labios rojos. 

—También sé hacer otras cosas malvadas —insinuó apoyando sus caderas contra las de ella y mordisqueó esos labios.

Lindsay no tardó en rodearlo con las piernas y mover sus caderas excitándolo. —También me gustan esas cosas malvadas, tanto como tú, cariño —respondió antes de besarlo con pasión y clavando ligeramente sus uñas en la espalda de Derek. 

Derek se dejó llevar por el deseo, por el placer del que ahora podía disfrutar sin que sus lesiones lo restringieran en el modo o el tiempo que hacerlo. Si sus mañanas comenzaban así sin duda podía acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida, la vida que debería haber tenido, que creía que le correspondía, a vivir un sueño.

***

Por muy sueño que pareciera seguía siendo la realidad y por tanto no todo era de color de rosa, los tres primeros meses se lo habían parecido. Jugar en la NBA era todo lo que había deseado y se había dado cuenta pronto de que año y pico jugando con ellos le había aportado una mejora a su técnica que antes no había tenido, no le había molestado ponerse al día, por suerte su cuerpo sí era el que había estado entrenando. Esos entrenamientos le habían restado tiempo de todo lo demás, no se había dado cuenta de que Lindsay era poco más que alguien que llevar colgada del brazo, que fuera del estadio estaba tan solo como lo había estado en la otra vida, los amigos de la universidad ahora los veía tan falsos como había sabido que eran tras el accidente, agriaban su acostumbrado buen humor fácilmente, y con el equipo sí, tenía un buen ambiente, a veces iban a tomar algo unos cuantos, pero no podía contar realmente con nadie. En resumen, lo que necesitaba era una Lana. Cada día que pasaba la echaba más de menos, quería contarle todo lo bueno del trabajo, quería contarle sus miedos, dudas y alegrías como a nadie más podía hacerlo, quería abrazarla, reír con ella, besarla. Quería a su amiga de vuelta.

Entró en esa cafetería tras comprobar el reloj. La gorra no era de su gusto, pero no quería llamar la atención a la primera, su altura lo haría igualmente. No podía recuperar la amistad con la historia que la había forjado, pero sí podía construir una nueva con Lana y tal vez, algún día, podrían llegar a ese grado de amistad y complicidad que habían tenido.

Lana estaba sentada en una mesa junto a la ventana, era su hora del café, siempre iba allí a esa hora y esa era la razón por la que él lo había hecho. Había considerado encontrarse con ella de fiesta, sería un modo más normal de presentarse, pero quería de verdad construir esa amistad en el orden correcto y una noche de juerga los podía llevar a la cama y tal vez estropearlo todo para siempre. Se puso en la cola y pidió un café, iba a pagar cuando la dependienta, que se había quedado mirándolo fijamente, lo reconoció, casi gritó a los cuatro vientos su gran deducción y le pidió un autógrafo y así fue como perdió quince minutos preciosos y el calor de su café, así como su intención de pasar inadvertido por una vez; no le molestaba la fama, él había estado al otro lado hacía muy poco tiempo.

Al fin logró escabullirse y se sentó frente a Lana soltando un suspiro de alivio, dio un sorbo a su café comprobando que estaba frío y olvidó que se suponía que primero debía de presentarse y pedir educadamente sentarse.

—Si alguien te dice que una gorra es como una capa invisible no le creas, te la está colando —comentó negando con la cabeza y soltando una risita.

Lana lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, totalmente sorprendida de que él se hubiera sentado ahí sin decir nada, sin presentarse o pedir permiso, simplemente como si por ser quien era pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Para colmo la broma no tenía gracia, evidentemente nadie podía pasar desapercibido sólo por llevar una gorra, menos si medías dos metros y eras jugador titular de los Ángeles Lakers. En su interior se debatía entre que quisiera burlarse de ella o se había dado cuenta de su presencia una vez sentado y esperaba que fuera ella la que se marchara avergonzada. Las dos le parecían opciones humillantes. 

—Disculpa, pero quizá debería haberse parado a pensar que no quiero compañía —dijo con un tono serio. 

Derek la miró al reconocer ese tono, era el mismo que ella usaba para reprenderle cuando no estaba muy por la labor de curarse. Se dio cuenta de su error y la miró avergonzado y sintiéndose como un cachorro al que daban con un periódico en el hocico.

—L-lo siento —tartamudeó un poco—. Te pareces a alguien que conocía y… cosas que pasan —improvisó.

Ella alzó una ceja incrédula ante sus palabras, le parecía inverosímil que él la hubiera confundido con alguien, esa excusa era más vieja que Matusalén, algo muy típico para ligar en discotecas. Pero su cafetería, ese lugar sagrado de descanso, ni era una discoteca, ni un lugar en el que ella quisiera ligar, menos con él. Vale, el tipo era condenadamente atractivo, podía dar para más de un buen polvo, pero había varias razones por las que no iba a enredarse con él: la primera, él tenía novia, la segunda, era una niñata de papá que sería capaz de arrancarle los pelos, la tercera, no estaba en sus planes ser perseguida por la prensa. 

—Ya… pues no me conoces —contestó devolviendo la mirada a su libro, ese que estaba leyendo en sus ratos libres, y esperó que el gran pívot se largara y poder pasar página, literalmente, no era capaz de avanzar con tantos ojos puestos en ella. 

Él lució aún más apaleado, aquello no estaba yendo bien, nada bien. Miró a un lado y a otro de soslayo, sí, seguía llamando la atención menos de la persona que quería. Pensó en Lana a la que sí conocía, jugaba con ventaja, ¿cómo podía ir tan mal? Se dijo que tenía que intentar un poco más, o al menos allanar el terreno para el próximo intento.

—No trato de ligar contigo —dijo en tono apaciguador—. Y… no te conozco, pero me encantaría. Pareces una de esas personas únicas por las que merece la pena detenerse.

Lana levantó la mirada, sopesando por unos segundos la veracidad de esas palabras y sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza. Ya era bastante inverosímil que él se hubiera fijado en ella de algún modo, mucho más que lo hubiera hecho para hablar con ella sin pretensiones de más. 

—¿Simplemente has pasado a tomar un café de incógnito y se te ha ocurrido que sería buena idea conocer a la chica que había sentada en una esquina? —preguntó cerrando el libro—. Esas cosas sólo pasan en las películas. Aunque ha sido un placer conocerle en persona tengo que volver a mi trabajo —agregó poniéndose en pie y empezando a recoger sus cosas. 

—No, no hace falta que te vayas, ya me voy. Lo siento —se apresuró a levantarse y la detuvo con los reflejos que habría atrapado un balón—. Me voy yo, tienes tu momento de café y libro y no quiero estropeártelo, aún te queda tiempo. No fue una buena opción —dijo lo último para sí—. Adiós, Lana —se despidió apresuradamente y se giró para marcharse, volviendo a calarse la gorra y sus perpetuas gafas de Sol.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella totalmente sorprendida. 

—¿El qué? —preguntó a dos zancadas de distancia, planteándose si después de todo le dejaría quedarse, sus pies ansiaban llevarle a su lado.

—Mi nombre, me llamaste por mi nombre, pero yo no te lo he dicho —contestó la joven frunciendo levemente el ceño, extrañada por ese hecho. 

—Oh… —musitó maldiciéndose por ese desliz, ¿y ahora qué le decía?—. Lo pone en tu café —contestó y no esperó a ver si había tenido suerte o no, salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se sentó en el primer banco que encontró en un pequeño parque enfrente, apoyó los codos en las rodillas y dejó caer la cabeza apesadumbrado. Todo había sido un completo desastre. Tenía que haber salido bien, ese primer contacto era crucial y ahora probablemente pensaría que era un loco y un acosador. Maldijo para sus adentros. Para colmo después de ese fracaso echaba más de menos sus abrazos. La extrañaba tanto, necesitaba a la mejor amiga que había tenido alguna vez, era doloroso verla, tenerla a menos de un brazo de distancia y sin embargo tan lejos, que lo castigara con sus miradas y palabras de rechazo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro pasados unos minutos, diciéndose que debería irse, tenía que ir al entrenamiento en unas horas y un partido al día siguiente, tenía que centrarse. Levantó la mirada y justo pudo ver a Lana girar la esquina de la cafetería para regresar al hospital. Sus piernas querían correr y llevarle hasta ella, pero no podía ser, esa vida era diferente. Se puso en pie para ir hasta donde había dejado la moto, esa era la vida que quería y tenía que adaptarse.

***

—A ver, Lindsay, ya te lo he dicho, te lo he dicho bien y bonito. No voy a cambiar de opinión, no puedo cambiar de opinión sólo porque lo digas y hagas pucheros. No. Te. Quiero —repitió despacio tratando de no gritarle.

—Pero antes me querías, Derek, y yo te quiero mucho, por favor, cariño —protestó ella, acercándose a él para abrazarlo—. Haré lo que quieras para hacerte feliz, lo que sea, te quiero. 

Derek se mordió la lengua para no decirle que el que necesitaría una lobotomía sería él para llegar a su nivel y ser feliz. ¿En qué estaría pensando su otro yo para liarse prolongadamente con esa mujer? Bueno, sabía en qué había estado pensado, había comprobado que era factible mientras no le prestaras casi atención, aunque seguía dudando seriamente de haberla amado. Lindsay era como ya había pensado al principio, era una novia florero, te la colgabas del brazo y quedaba perfecta, últimamente había descubierto que con un poco de cinta adhesiva en la boca estaría aún más perfecta pues en cuanto la abría era insoportable. Su conversación se limitaba a que le contara lo nuevo que se había comprado con sus amigas y con su madre o el coche nuevo que le había regalado su padre, y a planear fiestas. No podía hablarle ni de algo que le preocupara de los entrenamientos, ni de lo más mínimo porque ella no se enteraba de absolutamente nada ni ponía interés por comprenderlo. Él sólo estaba allí para escuchar su verborrea, subir la cremallera de sus vestidos y calentarla por las noches y las mañanas, y últimamente ya ni eso le apetecía. Había caído en una rutina que le minaba el ánimo, así que de algo tenía que deshacerse, algo tenía que hacer para que esa vida que debía ser maravillosa no pareciera cada vez más un gran lago de fango.

—No puedes hacer nada, no puedo quererte sólo porque se te antoje. No creo que sea tan complicado —dijo alzando los brazos y poniéndose en pie, decidiendo que ya había discutido bastante—. Sólo recoge y vuelve a casa con tus padres, simple. Me voy a dar una vuelta mientras lo haces.

—Te estás equivocando, Derek, mucho, te arrepentirás de haberme dejado —contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos y rabia en la voz y la mirada—. No vas a encontrar a nadie mejor que yo, nadie.

—Desde luego no la encontraré peor —replicó con una triste sonrisa ya cansado de aquello, cogió las llaves y salió del apartamento y del rascacielos.

El aire fresco fue como un bálsamo, aunque no uno milagroso, se llevó el incipiente dolor de cabeza y le dejó la tristeza y el estrés con el que cargaba. Le gustaba su trabajo, de verdad, lo adoraba, era lo mejor de esa vida, lo único bueno, pero no era algo a lo que pudieras hacer frente de sopetón y sin nadie de verdad en quien apoyarse. Su otro yo había tenido un tiempo de adaptación en el que se iba haciendo famoso, un tiempo en el que iba siendo aceptado y un tiempo en que podía apoyarse un poco en esos falsos amigos que conservaba como un contacto más en la agenda de su móvil. Ese hechizo le había arrojado en el mismo día que le tocaba vivir a una vida desconocida. Todo le estaba pasando factura, pese a sus esfuerzos los primeros meses estaba fallando, cada vez lo hacía más para el descontento de sus compañeros y el cabreo del entrenador. La presión extra no ayudaba precisamente. Era la vida con la que siempre había soñado, ¿cómo podía estar desperdiciándola así?

Deambuló por Los Ángeles, callejeando, pensando en esa vida y en esa otra ausente de sueños que no había soportado. Una leve lluvia cayó y se detuvo mientras él caminaba sin que le prestara atención, el día era caluroso y cuando sus pies se detuvieron en su inconsciente destino el suelo ya se había secado. Allí estaba en el lugar donde sabía que estaba su salvación, todo lo que necesitaba para encauzar su vida, para poder con todos los cambios, la presión de las exigencias de su profesión, todo. El hospital en que Lana trabajaba. Si la tuviera a ella todo sería distinto.

Era pronto para regresar a casa y descubrir si Lindsay había asimilado ya el mensaje o aún lo estaba descifrando, y tampoco tenía muchas ganas, aunque antes o después debería regresar y dormir para rendir un poco al día siguiente. Tal vez fuera tan mala idea como la de la cafetería, pero se sentó en los escalones del hospital, en los de un lateral donde no molestara a las llegadas urgentes, cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas, apoyó la frente en los antebrazos y esperó, teniendo la esperanza de que así no lo reconocieran tan fácilmente y rogando porque por ello no perdiera la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, que no pasara de largo.

—Te estás convirtiendo en un acosador, uno mojado —escuchó una voz detrás de él, una que conocía muy bien. Lana lo miraba unos pasos por detrás, tenía el rostro serio, extrañada de encontrarlo ahí, algo curiosa por su postura y evidente ánimo, pero también reticente a acercarse. 

Derek se incorporó y echó la cabeza para atrás para mirarla.

—No lo pensé, sólo acabé aquí y… —hizo un ademán con la mano hacia ella—. Si te lo explicara añadirías loco a la lista.

—Probablemente —concordó mirando a su alrededor y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto—. Este no es un buen sitio en el que olvidarse de los problemas precisamente. 

—Ya… es irónico que ahora me parezca el lugar más seguro con lo que las primeras semanas lo odiaba. Tuve un accidente, había hecho mi debut con los Lakers y me pasé celebrando, llovía a cántaros y sólo se me ocurrió coger la moto para volver a casa cuando no podía diferenciar una recta de una curva. La moto resbaló en un charco, el impacto me rompió la rodilla derecha, rotura transversal de la rótula y desgarro de los ligamentos. Y aún en algún estúpido acto reflejo me pareció que agarrarse al quitamiedos era buena idea; corte de los tendones flexores en la zona dos en el índice, corazón, anular y meñique de la mano izquierda. Mi sueño se fue a la mierda apenas comenzó. Cuando vine a rehabilitación ahí estabas tú, lanzándome las verdades a la cara que ya sabía y no necesitaba que me recordaras, seria, tenaz. Si me hubiera quedado ánimo para ello te hubiera odiado las primeras semanas, después me invitaste a ir a tomar un helado y acepté. Mientras duró la rehabilitación llegaste a ser la amiga que nunca había tenido, que quedó claro que nunca tuve cuando después del accidente todos los que consideraba amigos volaron. Durante ese tiempo casi me creí que eso era suficiente. Pero el balón de baloncesto seguía burlándose de mí en el armario. Una vez lo intenté, a finales del verano, llegué a creer que no lo había perdido todo, pero un giro simple y allí estaba la rodilla mandándome al suelo y el balón rebotando y recordándome que mi agarre de la izquierda era inexistente —suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro contorsionado por el dolor del recuerdo—. Me obsesioné con lo imposible, con que tenía que haber un modo de cambiar aquella noche. Tú nunca supiste cuán jodido seguía estando, me esforcé en ello. Encontré el hechizo, no sé cuál de todos los probé, y desperté en esta vida en la que había cumplido mi sueño con una novia a la que no quería y cada vez soportaba menos, sin amigos ahora que ya sabía cómo eran realmente por la otra vida, teniendo que ponerme al día de más de un año de experiencia y sin acercarme siquiera, un sueño casi tornándose pesadilla y sin nadie con quien contar, sin ti —se levantó y esbozó una sonrisa triste—. Ahora ya puedes llamar a los de la camisa de fuerza —bromeó sin humor en la voz.

Lana se mantuvo en silencio. Sus palabras no tenían ni pies ni cabeza, eran como una historia muy bien armada, más teniendo en cuenta lo bien que había descrito las lesiones, lesiones que la gente que no las había padecido o no tenían un familiar cercano con ellas no podía ni nombrar. Era cuanto menos extraño. Una parte de ella quería creer toda esa historia, pero otra, la más racional le decía que le estaba tomando el pelo. Quizá no mintiera a la hora de decir que estaba estresado con su vida, solo, pero todo lo demás… 

—Déjalo —contestó finalmente, con seriedad y seguridad en sus palabras. 

—Ya… a veces lo pienso, pero creo que no venía un contrahechizo —contestó a la vez que también bajaba el escalón en que había apoyado sus pies.

—Me refiero a que dejes a tu novia, el equipo, empieza de cero —aclaró Lana—. Si estás cansado de todo, ¿por qué no lo dejas? ¿Tanto merece la pena ser famoso? ¿Tener a las chicas a tus pies, el dinero? 

—No me importan ninguna de esas tres cosas, aunque lo de las chicas ya las tenía antes —se encogió un poco de hombros sin que pareciera un exceso de arrogancia al decirlo—. Sólo quiero jugar, es lo que he hecho siempre a cualquier hora y la NBA simplemente… será una tontería que alguien pueda seguir queriendo seguir un sueño infantil, ¿cómo se dice que no a un sueño? Y Lindsay… ya lo hice, espero —musitó lo último pensativo, seguía sin tenerlas consigo de que lo hubiera captado del todo y al volver aún creyera que era una broma o tuviera un nuevo plan para que cambiara de opinión y de sopetón la quisiera.

—No tienes que decirle que no a tu sueño, igual simplemente lo entendiste mal, igual no es jugar en la NBA, hay muchas formas de jugar al baloncesto —contestó también encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Tal vez sea eso —concedió aunque no se veía renunciando a la NBA, quizás por ella...—. Eres única, Lana, no creo que llegues a comprender todo el apoyo que puedes llegar a brindar, lo importante que puedes llegar a ser para la persona que vuelves a poner en pie. Elegí entre tú y la NBA y ya no he vuelto a levantarme —la última frase sonó en sus labios casi como una revelación.

La joven negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada y sonrió levemente. —Creo que debería llamar a la planta de psiquiatría —dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo unos segundos—. Yo creo que puedes levantarte, sólo tienes que decidir qué es más importante. 

—Creo que ya lo sé, pero no parece que pueda recuperarlo. Sólo soy un loco —contestó Derek, dio unos pasos más y se detuvo frente al coche de ella incluso antes de que ella llegara y pudiera hacerlo.

—Ser un loco no quiere decir que no merezcas la pena —dijo la rubia, sorprendida de verlo junto a su coche—. Algo se te ocurrirá. 

Derek asintió levemente y se inclinó desde su costado para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Lana, aprovechó la sorpresa para dejar una caricia con su mano grande en la otra y dio un paso atrás.

—Me alegra haber podido hablar un poco contigo hoy. Pasa un buen fin de semana, parece que va a haber unas olas geniales —dijo sonriendo con añoranza, recordándose sentado en la tabla con ella guiándolos sobre las olas con una sonrisa eufórica. Se giró y comenzó a alejarse levantando una mano a modo de despedida.

Lana se quedó sin palabras, sin poder moverse, por las últimas palabras de él. Ella nunca le había dicho que le gustaba el surf. Un extraño sentimiento de añoranza se instaló en su pecho, pero no le quiso hacer caso, no podía ser cierto lo que él le había contado, era imposible. 

Suspiró y se metió en el coche para regresar a casa, verdaderamente parecía que iba a haber buenas olas ese fin de semana.

***

—¿Estás seguro, amigo? —cuestionó el barman indeciso con la botella de ginebra en alto.

—Aún no me ha llegado al estómago —bromeó Derek y arrimó un centímetro su vaso—. Echa, Tom —instó al hombre.

Llevaba semanas acudiendo a ese bar de carretera a las afueras de Los Ángeles, un lugar en el que ahogar las penas sin que hubiera muchas posibilidades de que hubiera periodistas o gente con ánimo de tocar las narices a alguien que iba allí a lo mismo que el resto, un lugar donde sus problemas no mancharan la imagen de los Lakers.

—Llevas ahí más tiempo que otras noches, yo diría que ya ha llegado —comentó Tom, pero le llenó el vaso.

—Hoy parece peor que otras noches —repuso antes de dar el primer sorbo.

Ese día había vuelto a buscar a Lana, lo necesitaba, todo iba cada vez peor, cada vez pasaba más tiempo en el banquillo, cada vez se sentía más inútil y más solo, el insomnio no ayudaba a su rendimiento tampoco. Sobra decir que la falta de sueño no era el mejor modo de tomar decisiones, por eso le había parecido una buena idea llamar directamente a la puerta de la casa de Lana y desahogarse un poco ni bien entreabriera la puerta. Era obvio que todo supuesto acosador llegaba un punto en que dejaba de ser supuesto ante algunas acciones extremas.

—Jóvenes, todo os parece tamaña cosa —refunfuñó el barman alejándose, la confianza había hecho ya que decidiera qué día mandarle a la mierda y qué día merecía que pusiera a su servicio su valioso oído.

Derek soltó un pesado suspiro y siguió sumergiéndose en el mundo de la ginebra.

***

La tormenta había salido casi de la nada y a él se le había hecho demasiado tarde como para pensar en dar media vuelta y esperar en el bar a que amainara. Se estaba calando hasta los huesos y entre la lluvia y el alcohol no venía nada. Agitó la cabeza tratando de despejarse, en ese momento le pareció lo más lógico del mundo. Cuando se detuvo y abrió los ojos ya estaba haciendo recta una curva. Trató de hacer un giro brusco para corregir la trayectoria, el charco en la carretera dificultó el agarre y a esa velocidad la moto se desequilibró y cayó con fuerza aplastando su rodilla derecha. La moto siguió deslizándose hasta pasar por un quitamiedos, en sus embotados sentidos sintió que al otro lado había cierta caída, levantó la mano izquierda y se agarró al borde de metal hasta que éste le cortó los tendones, sus dedos se quedaron laxos y cayó rodando unos pocos metros hasta quedar en la cuneta, sintiendo la lluvia caer sin inmutarse por su destino hasta que lo llevó la inconsciencia.

***

El insidioso sonido del despertador lo sacó de la oscuridad del sueño dejando paso a la luz que notaba a través de los párpados. Estiró el brazo izquierdo para agarrarlo y lanzarlo a algún lugar. Su mano no lo sujetó con la suficiente fuerza y se le cayó al suelo antes de que pudiera arrojarlo lejos. Abrió lentamente los ojos desconcertado al tiempo que trataba de cerrar la mano por completo sin lograrlo. Miró a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación en casa de sus padres, sin embargo, él acababa de tener de nuevo un accidente, había vuelto a mandar sus sueños y pasión por el baloncesto al garete. ¿Sólo había sido un sueño?

Se incorporó lentamente, se miró la mano izquierda, ahí estaba la fina cicatriz, apartó las mantas, su piel se estremeció un poco por el cambio, y miró su rodilla derecha, ahí la señal de la cirugía era más que notable. Por último cogió de la mesilla el móvil comprobando que aún era jueves once de diciembre. Agitó la cabeza, todo había sido demasiado vívido, demasiado real, aún podía sentir la angustia, la depresión de las últimas semanas; sin embargo, era la única explicación.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y se levantó demasiado rápido a la vez que giraba hacia el baño, acabó en el suelo sujetándose unos segundos la rodilla, estaba tan desubicado como si hubiera sido real. Se levantó sin quedarse auto-compadeciéndose, no obstante, le dio un poco de tregua a su pierna y cojeó hasta el armario, cogió lo primero que pilló y se vistió. Bajó las escaleras casi al trote y escuchó a su madre preguntar a dónde iba tan pronto justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de sí. Recorrió las calles apresuradamente, cogió un autobús porque paró en una parada cuando él pasaba por ahí para ahorrar tiempo y bajarse tres después. Un par de manzanas más y corrió un poco al ver que un hombre salía del portal de la casa de Lana. Tenía que verla, abrazarla, decirle cuánto la había echado de menos aunque no tuviera ningún sentido, tenía que decirle todo lo que le había ocultado. Volvía a tener a su amiga y en ese momento le parecía algo de valor incalculable.

El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso y golpeó repetidamente la puerta de su amiga. La joven abrió la puerta frotándose los ojos adormilada, tan sólo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta que le iba a algo larga. Antes siquiera de abrir los ojos sintió que la abrazaban con fuerza y tardó unos segundos en corresponder el abrazo de Derek. 

—Ey… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó preocupada por él, por su arrebato, no había esperado verlo ahí aunque se alegraba mucho, siempre le gustaba estar con él. 

—Te he echado tanto de menos —dijo entre riendo y llorando—. Todo era una pesadilla sin ti.

Lana lo miró desconcertada. —Derek, hablamos ayer mismo —contestó aunque sin soltarlo, cerrando la puerta finalmente empujándola con una mano. 

—Ya, pero es que… —se detuvo y la soltó con reticencia para frotarse los ojos con una mano—. Lo siento, es una locura.

Ella sonrió dulcemente, se alzó y lo besó en la mejilla con cariño. —¿Alguna vez se te ocurren cosas normales? —replicó en broma—. Pero suelen ser divertidas, podemos reírnos un rato. 

En los labios de Derek se formó un atisbo de sonrisa y bajó la mirada.

—No creo… te mentí todo el tiempo —confesó.

Lana frunció el ceño, lo observó absolutamente arrepentido, triste, no le gustaba eso, le gustaba el Derek que reía, ese hombre bromista que la hacía reír a ella también. Tomó las manos de él y lo guió hacia el salón, dejó que se sentara en el sofá y ella se acurrucó contra él después, acariciando su pelo repetidamente. 

—Te escucho, Derek, y te quiero, no voy a enfadarme. 

—No podía pasar página y seguir adelante. Ya no puedo ni jugar solo, no sirvo para nada, Lana. Y odio esa estúpida carrera, estaba bien como algo que hacer cuando fuera viejo, pero no me gusta, no me gustan los malditos escritorios y los papelajos —contestó y suspiró pesadamente antes de comenzar a contarle sus incursiones en el esoterismo y ese sueño tan real que al relatarlo era inevitable que se filtrara cada emoción vivida—. Una locura —concluyó aunque estaba demasiado reciente para que la sonrisa alcanzara sus ojos.

La rubia se secó las traicioneras lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos, debería haber intuido lo que pasaba, que él no estaba bien, pero había deseado que no fuera así, tanto como para no ver su desesperación. Lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó besos en su rostro. 

—Lo siento mucho, lo siento, debería haberme dado cuenta —susurró antes de mirarlo—. Yo no podría imaginarme una vida sin ti, no ahora, por eso te prometo que te voy a ayudar, ¿vale? Y te apoyaré. ¿No te gusta la carrera? Cambia, busca algo que sí quieras hacer, que te haga feliz. 

—Yo me esforcé para que no supieras el fracaso que soy —la exculpó—. Y la carrera me queda medio año y… no me gusta nada, por eso cogí Derecho, porque no me gusta estudiar, sólo era soportable porque me hice a estudiar enganchado los apuntes en la pared bajo la canasta y me lo iba repitiendo en lo que iba y venía. Ese era yo y ya no… no sé nada —trató de explicarse.

—Puede que no lo sepas, pero eso no quiere decir que no seas nada, Derek, tú eres mucho más que baloncesto —aseguró sonriéndole con infinito cariño—. ¿Sabes que hay muchos niños que están deseando que alguien tan bueno como tú les enseñe a jugar? Podemos hacer ejercicios con esa rodilla, ejercitarla para que puedas moverte mucho mejor. 

—Era bueno, ahora el balón me puede y no al revés. Soy un jodido desastre —declaró alzando los brazos—, y tú no puedes hacer tantos milagros seguidos.

—No eres un desastre, Derek, simplemente tienes que volver a aprender, no puedes jugar como antes, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedas volver a controlar el balón. No soy una experta, pero puedo ayudarte con eso un poco —contestó acariciando su mejilla—. Por ti puedo hacer todos los milagros que haga falta. 

Él sonrió, acunó el rostro de ella con las manos y presionó sus labios con los de la mujer, a la vez que iba dejando su peso caer sobre ella hasta tumbarla con él encima.

—¿Puedes convertirte en una almohada? Tengo sueño y voy a hacer pellas —preguntó con risa en la voz, suficiente drama, había ido a buscarla para celebrar que la tenía, que la vida pese a todo era mejor con ella.

Lana rio rodeándolo con los brazos y enredó sus dedos en el pelo de él. —Sólo si tú te conviertes en mi manta. 

—Vale. Aunque no puedo asegurar que algún día vayas a poder moverte de ahí. Te sientes muy bien debajo —bromeó a la vez que se contoneaba un poco contra ella.

—Bueno… hoy tengo libre el día, así que puedo hacer el esfuerzo de quedarme todo el tiempo debajo de ti —respondió atrapando los labios de él unos segundos con los propios—. Pero igual estamos mejor en la cama, ¿sabes? Es grande. 

—No tanto, se me siguen saliendo más de los pies —replicó—. ¿Sabes? En el sueño tenía una cama de dos metros y medio, creo que no la tuve en cuenta lo suficiente —dijo en tono reflexivo, conteniendo una sonrisa.

Lana lo golpeó en el hombro y frunció los labios enfurruñada. —¿Me cambiarías por una cama de dos metros y medio? Yo puedo conseguir una de esas sin problema —aseguró seria. 

Derek soltó una carcajada, la abrazó por la cintura y dejó un beso en sus labios.

—Sabía que eras la mejor opción. Vales más que un millón de sueños, incluso con cama grande —agregó lo último al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo feliz, lo abrazó más contra sí, besó su mejilla y escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él. 

—Te quiero, Derek —susurró. 

Él giró la cabeza para poder mirarla. —Y yo a ti, Lana, siempre.

**FIN**


End file.
